beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Anaretic Degree
The 30th degree (29°00' to 29°59'59") of a sign is considered to be a highly intense degree by many astrologers. Planets placed here have a tendency to express their energy in a way that may feel constricted, as it occurs at the very last stage of this sign's energy, just before a new energy overcomes the stasis and reinvigorates the state. This can lead to energies being intensified in problematic ways, or sometimes it allows the energy of the sign to be fully integrated, in a way more whole than any other position or decan. Planet(oid)s/Houses in the Anaretic Degree Neptune In my draconic chart I have this quite strongly at the Aquarius/Pisces cusp of sensitivity. I would describe an anaretic Neptune as 'feeling like you can sense that the people around you who make up your global community are on the precipice of some great shift in their thinking, and feeling like you're always waiting for that moment when the shift comes'. Eros I also have an anaretic Eros in my draconic. This feels like feeling like your erotic experiences take you to the very precipice of all that you have experienced, and pushes you into new territory somehow continously in your erotic life without ever feeling like you've truly broken through and experienced erotic self-understanding. A feeling of constantly chasing the ever-looming erotic high but never feeling a full climax. But mine is in Aries in the draconic, so perhaps that's why. House VIII My draconic eighth house is also anaretic in Aries. This is a very similar feeling to how I'd describe Eros - your connection the the realms of not just sex but also death (and transformation through others) is held on the precipice of some great shift, giving your erotic and taboo energies a feeling off being repressed and pent up. Critical Degree Similar to the anaretic degree, there is another so-called 'critical' degree - the 1st degree (0°00' to 0°59'59"). Examples Stephen Fry (Leo-rising anaretic conjunct Pluto in Virgo critical) Journals 201703: I have my Guiding Planet as Vesta in Pisces in the 30th degree. Vesta in Pisces is described as needing "Constant awakening of self, and coming into Body in order to manifest the life path" (link ) My Vesta is square my natal Ceres in Gemini, also at the 30th degree. I will go into this more later, but this square has a nice temporal symmetry in the sense that Vesta Guides my Sun in Aries at the 8th degree, while Ceres Guides my Jupiter in Cancer at the 2nd degree. This idea of a Guiding Planet has helped me envision how the planets affect eachother in ways other than the standard aspects. Jupiter's energy was absorbed by me, necessarily, under the energetic memories of the recent Ceres that rose before him. Just as my Sun in Aries was tempered by Vesta in Pisces. Having two big hitters like my Sun and Jupiter both tempered by asteroids in their anaretic degrees, I think gives both of these placements (Sun in Aries and Jupiter in Cancer) a kind of grounding to where they came from, that is often missed for first decan planets. Also, my Ceres is conjunct Pholus which is described as "pure magic" and "exploding unconditional love" by Ami Manning. To have Pholus's explosive effect amplify my loving Ceres, then have this energy guide my natal Jupiter with his powerful amplification and expansion, I feel had a double-effect which took the binary lessons of Gemini and taught me to love both sides in any situation. With an expansive, nurturing, forgiving love that comes with Jupiter in Cancer in the 11th house. Category:Astrology Category:Malefic Category:Anaretic Degree